Field
The present disclosure relates to amplifiers for wireless communication applications.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices typically include components in a front-end module that are configured to amplify received radio-frequency (RF) signals. The front-end module can include a plurality of gain modes to provide different levels of amplification.